halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Equipment
Untitled once all the icons are upload, it might be nice to have them next to the item they are, for a quick and easy reference of what you have in your inventory while playing --UberFuzzy 14:26, 26 September 2007 (UTC) I don't get it! if a player can only carry one, how does the player pick it up/drop it. e.g. if I saw a bubble shield, went to pick it up, but I pick up a trip mine instead; how could i pick up the bubble shield without deploying the trip mine and blowing myself to bits? Fludz 'CarnttuchmeeKamekazi elite 17:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) You press and hold the RB when it tells you to. Alexspartan117 17:50, 2 October 2007 (UTC) It says that it is not sure who manufactures each piece of equipment, but on each individual page it does mention thier manufacturer. Is this a mistake? Active Camouflage and Overshield Can you call these equipment really? They seem more like powerups, because the definition of equipment states that the equipment can be used by both sides once deployed. Camo and Overshield are used only by the guy who picks it up. Pyro Python 15:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) why is the auto turrent not in multiplayer? --''posted by ip 71.195.29.72'' Auto Turret The link on "automated turret" links to the wrong article im used to halo 2 controls so i always press x when i want to reload and end up wasting a bubble shield. Plus I think its the xbox controller. Fixed Article I just fixed this article. Ltnub removed everything on this page. I reverted his edit. --Grubish360 18:27, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Overshield and Radar Jammer, plus Invisiablility and Trip Mine I just wanted to note a few things I knowticed wrong in the artical: 1- The overshield only makes you invunerable for 3 seconds in Halo: CE and Halo 2, in Halo 3 you are completely vunerable and if you take damage the charging squence will cease (as of 1.2), 2- Im suprised that there is no mention of the fact that the Radar Jammer does not effect AI players since they technacally dont use a Motion Tracker, 3- Another thing that suprised me is the lack of distintion btw AC and Invisiablity, as AC activates on pick-up and you still have a MT dot, while Invisiablity can be activated at any time and you have no MT dot at all and it ceases to function once you Melee, Shoot, or otherwise preform an action other than moving, 4- I can't remember exactly but in Sandbox atleast the Trip Mine will detonate if the player moves any faster than default crouch speed no matter if they have a MT dot or not (I think this coinsides w/ other Sandbox only changes, such as; Increased fire damage, fire weapons blind the target more, running at full speed no-longer decreases fire damage, increased Gauss and Scorpion Cannon damage (only slight, verse vechs, im not 100% on this atm though the force seems higher atleast), Gauss and Scorpion Cannon blind the shooter for a split second in the form of a yellow flash on the screen, overloading the map only lasts for that round, overloading the map has ~50% chance of making everything disappear for a few seconds) Firehawk77 14:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC)